Forever Fighter
by DaSyco
Summary: A Forever Fighter comes to the teen titans looking for a fight and if the titans aren't a challenge she'll kill them. R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.  
  
================================  
  
It was a normal average day for the titans, but that was all going to change.  
  
"Dude I am so beating your butt." Cyborg cheered as he continued to press buttons like mad on his controller.  
  
"Not for long." Said Beast Boy as he pressed buttons at an equally mad rate. Starfire cheered for them both as she watched from behind the couch.  
  
"Beast Boy, your really loosing." Snickered Robin as he watched the game from the kitchen fixing a sandwich.  
  
"Shut it bird brain." Beast Boy mumbled in return.  
  
"What, did you say?" Robin asked in a menacing tone. Beast Boy pretended to ignore him and continued to play his game but the screen went blank. Cyborg had shut it off.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Beast Boy.  
  
"Dude answer the question." Said Cyborg gravely. Beast Boy looked from Cyborg to Robin.  
  
"It'll have to wait, someone's at the door." Said Raven as she rushed into the living room and headed for the front door. As soon as she got there the titans herd a knock. Raven opened the door.  
  
"Sup, you must be Raven." Said an unfamiliar teenage girl. She had shoulder length brown hair with silver highlights. She was wearing a black muscle shirt, black baggy pants, with a blood red sash hanging loosely across her hips. Raven starred into her stunningly silver eyes.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want." Raven asked. The girl smiled.  
  
"My name's..um what was my name again...it's been so long...Oh yah, Zox. I'll meet you on the roof about why I'm here." She said pointing up at the roof and disappeared as the shadows around her feet engulfed her body. Raven turned to the other titans.  
  
"I feel a strange force around her. She's very powerful, we need to be careful." Said Raven.  
  
"How did you know she was here?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"I sensed her presence, it's very dark. I think she's a Forever Fighter."  
  
"A what?" asked Beast Boy. Raven sighed.  
  
"A Forever Fighter, an ancient race of extreme fighters always looking for a new challenge. They wander through the galaxy for another fighter that can match their skills. All of them have silver eyes and streaked hair."  
  
"What does she want?" asked Robin.  
  
"She said to meet her on the roof." She answered. Robin nodded.  
  
"Lets go, be careful."  
  
"What a nice view." Said Zox as she looked over to the city for the top of the tower.  
  
"I'm glad you like it, now tell us why you're here." Demanded Robin from the doorway to the roof as he and the other titans came out.  
  
"Yes, why am I here? I wish to fight you. One against one. If you prove to be a good, worthy, challenge I will let you live, if not you will die protecting your city."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Robin.  
  
Zox put up her hand and pointed it towards the bay. A small black ball of pure energy formed at her palm. "If at least three of you don't prove to be a challenge this will happen to your city." The ball of energy went flying out into the bay. The titans watched in horror a huge explosion appeared a couple miles off shore. Giant waves erupted and the ground shook from the shock wave. The titans turned to Zox and saw her grinning evilly. "As you can see, I can easily wipe out your city, but you can stop me. Do you accept?"  
  
Ha ha! Review! 


	2. Ready

Ha Ha! Chapter 2 =]  
  
=========================  
  
"Like we have a choice." Said Cyborg.  
  
"You always have a choice, do you accept?"  
  
"Yes." Robin agreed gravely. He hated having the city in danger. Now the titans had to fight for the city and their lives, not to mention that the fights will be one on one. "Are there any conditions?"  
  
"Good, the conditions are, there will five separate fights, one on one. If you prove to be a worthy opponent I will spare your life, if not I will kill you. You have seen some of my powers but I have not seen yours so you can decide either to fight with powers or without. No weapons so you can't use your utility belt Robin, Cyborg you may use your cannon if you wish. If three of you do not prove worthy the city will be destroyed. Do you have any conditions I must follow or any questions?"  
  
"Yah why does Cy get to use his cannon but Robin can't use his belt?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Because Cyborgs cannon is built into his physical structure and a utility belt is not." Zox answered.  
  
"Why do you wish to fight us?" asked Starfire. Zox looked at her and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Raven already told you." She replied.  
  
"How did you know that?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I..uh....lucky guess." Zox said sheepishly.  
  
"That was no lucky guess." Said Robin.  
  
"Ok fine, I herd you talking, I have great hearing. Back to the point, any other conditions?" Zox sighed.  
  
"We pick who fights and when." Said Robin.  
  
"Ok, who's first?" agreed Zox.  
  
"I am." Said robin. Zox grinned.  
  
"This will be fun." She looked around and frowned. She moved to a large open space on the roof and began to stretch, but stopped when she noticed the titans staring. "What you guys just jump into a fight?" she asked and the titans nodded. "Whatever." She finished her stretching and turned to Robin "No powers right?" he nodded. "Ready?" he nodded and took a fighting stance. "Lets do this."  
  
=========================  
  
Ha Ha! Review! =] 


	3. Hero

I was thinking and looking over my reviews when I thought it would be fun if you decided if Robin dies or not, so review and decide his fate!! =]  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Lets do this."  
  
And with that it was on. The fight of a lifetime and possibly the last fight of Robin's lifetime. Robin watched Zox closely, she just stood there, no stance, she stood watching and waiting. It looked like he would have to make the first move, so he did. Robin charged her and rammed his fist into her stomach she doubled over slightly. With his other hand, Robin executed an uppercut into her jaw. Zox's head lashed back, Robin jumped back, landing a good distance away from her and he watched as she righted herself, she was grinning.  
  
"I heard somewhere that your fighting style was bullshit, and I must say I agree with them. I guess it was your belt that made you a hero." Zox mocked.  
  
"I'll show you hero." Robin growled as he leapt into another attack. He through a punch but Zox dodged easily and throw her own it caught him in the pit of his stomach. Robin doubled over but regained his composure, but not quick enough to dodge Zox's next punch; it hit him in the jaw, just as he had done to her. Robin flew back, Starfire shrieked as he skimmed on the ground. "Starfire, it's ok." He reassured her as he rose from the ground. Zox smirked.  
  
"Was that hero? It seems as if you are mistaken, that was lame and at this rate you will be dead in a few minuets. And here I was thinking you would be a challenge, oh well everyone makes mistakes, just hope you don't make any more."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Ha Ha! Review and decide if he dies!! =] 


	4. charmed

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.  
  
Soo far it looks like Robins dead...hmm, well I didn't like him much anyway so I have no problem with it.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Robin growled in anger and rage as she stood smirking.  
  
"Come and get me, bird brain." She challenged.  
  
Robin had had it, he was tired with her constant mocking, he was going to finish this; now. He charged for another vicious assault. In a massive wave of punches and kicks robin had still not managed to hit her once. She had dodged them swiftly and without much effort by keeping her body very close to his, a mere three inches separated them, making it almost impossible to hit her; let alone concentrate. Robin was doing his best to do both, he could feel the heat coming off her body, a soothing sensation was circulating through his entire body and no matter what he thought to himself he could not overcome it.  
  
'God not another one, why cant boys focus. I hate it when this happens, oh well might as well get it over with.' Zox thought to herself sighing inwardly. She slowed her pace down a bit, just enough so that Robin was sure to catch her.  
  
Robin reacted quickly to her change in speed, reaching out he grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her close, unable to stop himself. Zox made no struggle but at the same time resented the fact that this was about to happen.  
  
"NO ROBIN, STOP!" Raven screamed from the side, as the other Titans stood there completely clueless to what was about to happen.  
  
Robin didn't hear Raven or anything else for that matter; his mind was completely occupied with Zox, pulling her body very close to his he locked their lips in a warm passionate kiss.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
thought it make a good twist.... Review!! =] 


	5. What Happened?

Blah Blah Blah!! =]  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Zox made no contribute to the kiss; she just stood looking at Robin with a look of deepest sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"Robin?" Starfire asked quietly, she couldn't believe her eyes, why was Robin doing this?  
  
"What the? Ok I'm confused." Beast Boy said looking at the awkward seen. Cyborg nodded.  
  
"I thought Robin would have been stronger than that." Raven sighed looking at the ground.  
  
"What do you mean Raven?" asked Cyborg puzzled. Raven was about to answer but the sound of Starfire screaming cut her off. The titans looked over, Robin was on the ground with an odd black smoke creeping out of him mouth, Zox was standing over him shaking her head slightly with the same sad look in her eyes as she looked down on him.  
  
"Me too, it's a pity, if we got to fight longer he might have proved to be a worthy fighter." Zox sighed. "I'm sorry that it ended this way...."  
  
"Why's that? You're the one coming over here threatening our and millions of innocent peoples lives, and now Robins dead and you're SORRY?!" Beast Boy yelled. Zox was taken aback; she turned and looked deeply into his emerald eyes.  
  
"Boys," she mumbled under her breath, "look he's not dead just in suspended animation, get it, I could easily bring him back but HE KISSED ME!" Zox yelled getting a bit ticked off. "It's his dang fault if he had a stronger mind it wouldn't have happened so DON'T BLAME ME! I hate it when this happens too so bug off."  
  
"So this has happened before?" asked Raven.  
  
"Yah, every guy did the same thing..." Zox sighed. "I'll be surprised if you two don't." she commented to Beast Boy and Cyborg "So who's fighting me next?" she asked without a second thought.  
  
"What about Robin? He didn't prove himself and he's not dead yet?" asked Cyborg. Zox looked from Cyborg to Robin's body, she went over to him and dragged him off the field and propped him up next to the door.  
  
"If one of the boys win I'll revive him, ok?"  
  
"Ok but you never explained what happened." Said Beast Boy.  
  
"My god do you have to know everything?" she asked Beast Boy, he nodded. "Fine be that way. If any being kisses a Forever Fighter beside another Forever Fighter they will end up like that." She said pointing to Robin. "It's in our genetics to keep us from crossbreeding... I think, well that's what Mother said...anyway who's going to fight me next?" Zox asked with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Me." Cyborg said simply.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Ha Ha! Review! =] 


	6. Eat this

Who's next? =]  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Mr. Robot, this will be interesting." Zox said as she walked back into the open area. "I trust that you will use your cannon."  
  
"If I do, do you get to use your powers?" he asked cautiously. She took a moment to think.  
  
"Yes, is that ok?"  
  
"Fine by me." He said as he walked into the open space with a good distance between them.  
  
"Be careful and focused, Cyborg." Raven warned from the sidelines. Cyborg nodded and then turned to Zox, she was standing and watching him, just like before with Robin.  
  
"EAT THIS!" Cyborg yelled as he charged at her pulling his fist back ready to attack.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Ha Ha! Review! =] 


	7. Bring It

Blah blah blah! =]  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
Cyborg heard the remark but he didn't care. He ran right up to her and rammed his fist into the side of her face. Zox flew back and landed on her back, she skimmed along the ground for a couple of feet then came to a halt. Zox jumped to her feet and smirked.  
  
"Hmm...it seems as if you proved me wrong...that was nice." Cyborg was stunned by the complement but didn't reply. "But...is it just your strength that makes you a good fighter? Do you have the speed to back it up? Let's see."  
  
"Bring it."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
REVIEW!! =] 


	8. disappear

Ok I have put up 8 ch.s and got 3 reviews? Some how it makes no sense to me. Review Dang it!! =]  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Bring it."  
  
"Same to you." Zox replied smirking.  
  
"Oh I will." Cyborg shot back as he raised his arm and prepared his cannon, aimed and fired. Cyborg saw Zox stand watching him then at the last possible second disappeared without a trace. Cyborg was shocked but even more shocked when Zox appeared on his arm in a kneel and backhanded him. Cyborg staggered back as Zox jumped off his arm and landed neatly a good distance away from him smirking.  
  
"How did you do that?! Its no fair that you can disappear!" Cyborg shouted. Zox was shaking her head sadly.  
  
"I didn't disappear, I was moving so fast you couldn't see me I guess. The trained mind can see rapidly moving objects."  
  
"How come you didn't do that to Robin?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Not sure really, are we going to fight or chat?"  
  
"Fight." Cyborg said as he charged Zox.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! =] 


	9. Got yah

=]  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Fight."  
  
Cyborg charged Zox. As he brought his fist back to punch all she did was smirk. At the precise moment she dodged, staggering and caught off balance Cyborg tripped and fell.  
  
'This guy's funny.' Zox thought to herself as she watched Cyborg trip.  
  
'This isn't working.' Cyborg thought as got to his feet. 'Maybe....'  
  
Cyborg charged again but this time he brought his left hand up to punch.  
  
'He's not left-handed, something's up.' Zox thought to herself as she watched him approach her. When he swung his punch she dodged like always but found herself looking into a fully charged proton cannon.  
  
"Got yah."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
O.0 


	10. 10

O.0  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Got yah."  
  
Zox crossed her arms in front of her just before her body was lost in an electric blue light. Cyborg's blast went strait through a wall of the roof storage room before it stopped. When the dust cleared Zox was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"OH YAH!! GO CYBORG!!" Beast Boy shouted triumphantly.  
  
"Is it over?" Starfire asked a bit shaken.  
  
"No." Raven said monotonously looking over to the storage room.  
  
"What no one could have survived that?!" Beast Boy argued looking back to the storage room, what he saw shocked him.  
  
There standing in the hole of the wall, her clothes torn and tattered small cuts along her arms and face, was Zox. But that's not what shocked him. At first glance you couldn't tell anything was wrong but give it a second look and you see the horrid truth.  
  
A pole, roughly an inch wide and a foot long had pierced through the right side of her lower abdomen.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
=] 


	11. 11

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
A pole, roughly an inch wide and a foot long had pierced through the right side of her lower abdomen.  
  
"Well you certainly have proven yourself." Zox said smiling before dropping to her knees. She looked at the pole in her side. 'Crap.' Breathing deeply she took a firm grasp on the pole and with one swift movement pulled it out. Taking her torn sash and using it as a bandage she wrapped it tightly around her side and stood back up and walked over to Cyborg.  
  
"I have?" Cyborg asked still unsure of what just happened. Zox smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes." She managed to say before falling to her hands and knees panting heavily. Cyborg crouched down next to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked his voice full of concern; she shook her head in response. "Raven can you do anything to help?"  
  
Raven who had been watching the seen from the sidelines rushed over to the two and looked over the situation.  
  
"She's bleeding heavily and there's a good chance of infection." She reported. "We have to get her to a hospital."  
  
Cyborg nodded and picked Zox up, cradling her in his arms he headed for the door to the tower.  
  
"Hold on! Why are we helping her?!" Beast Boy asked finally coming over his shock of seeing the pole.  
  
"Yah B lets just leave her to die." Cyborg said still walking his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"What about what she did to Robin?!" Beast Boy replied.  
  
"Cyborg beat me, I'll bring him back ok?" Zox said weakly from Cyborg's arms.  
  
"How do we know that?!" Beast Boy shot back, Zox sighed and said something to Cyborg quietly. Nodding he took her to Robin and set her down next to him.  
  
Zox put her hands together; an eerie black aura surrounded them. Zox then paced her hands on the sides of Robin's blank face. Running her hands down to his chest the aura began to surround Robin's body. When she removed her hands Robin began to stir, Zox on the other hand collapsed next to Robin. Cyborg picked her back up and looked at her closely, her panting was uneven and she was sweating like she just ran the mile. Cyborg then glared at Beast Boy.  
  
"I hope you're happy." He spat as he and Raven left the roof. They ran down stairs and were running through the living room when Raven noticed something. The trail of blood coming from Zox was disappearing.  
  
"Cyborg stop."  
  
"What is it?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Put her down on the couch."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do it." Cyborg reluctantly set Zox down on the couch. Raven walked over and took off the sash. "It healed." She gasped. The wound was gone completely nothing left but a circular scar.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	12. 12

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The wound was gone completely nothing left but a circular scar.  
  
"But how?" Cyborg asked quietly.  
  
"We'll ask her when she wakes up." Raven said simply. "For now we need to get her and you cleaned up, you're both covered in blood."  
  
"Yah, and Robin."  
  
= = = = = = = Back on the roof = = = = = = = =  
  
"What happened? Where's Zox?" Robin asked Starfire franticly.  
  
"Calm yourself Robin, Cyborg and Raven took Zox to the hospital." Starfire answered as she sat down next to him.  
  
"What?! Why, what happened while I was out." Robin asked, Starfire sighed and retold the story up until Cyborg and Raven left. Robin was shocked.  
  
"Cyborg put her through a wall?"  
  
"Yes even though I do not think he meant to. He seemed upset when he saw how badly hurt she had become." She answered. Robin took a moment to think it over.  
  
"Where's Beast Boy?" he asked getting to his feet. Starfire pointed to a corner of the roof where Beast Boy was standing. "Star go down stairs and see if you can find out anything about Cyborg and Raven, ok?"  
  
"Yes Robin." Starfire agreed as she got up and left the roof. Robin then walked over to Beast Boy.  
  
"Hey Beast Boy."  
  
"Hey man you feeling better?" Beast Boy asked without looking at Robin.  
  
"Much better. So were you really not going to help Zox?" Robin asked, Beast Boy suddenly got furious.  
  
"Why should we help her when she threatened our lives and the city, not to mention what she did to you?!"  
  
"Did the fact that she was going to die bother you at all?" asked Robin keeping his voice calm. Beast Boy didn't answer. Robin was a bout to turn and leave but he stopped and said one final thing to Beast Boy. "Look B it's wrong to threaten lives but it's worse to not help save one." And with that he left the roof.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"There, that's better." Cyborg sighed as he wiped the last bit of blood from his body and headed out the room.  
  
As he walked into the living room he noticed that Zox was not covered in blood and had a new shirt on, it was a plain black tee shirt with the word 'Psychotic' written in red letters across her chest, but she was still unconscious and laying on the couch. Raven was sitting at the table watching Zox.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked as he walked over to her.  
  
"How did that hole in her side heal so quickly?"  
  
"I don't know, it looks like all her other cuts have healed too." They thought about it in silence for a few moments. "Well she is a alien." Cyborg said abruptly. Raven stared at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Really I wasn't aware of that." She said sarcastically.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	13. 3

0.o  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Starfire walked through the empty halls wondering about today's events. 'I am still not sure about what to think about Zox. For some reason I do not think that Zox really meant to hurt any of us.'  
  
Starfire's thoughts stopped as she entered the living room. On the couch Zox was still unconscious and Raven and Cyborg were talking at the table.  
  
"Cyborg why did you not take Zox to the hospital?"  
  
Cyborg and Raven looked over to her.  
  
"Oh hey Star, Zox's wounds have healed somehow. She seems fine just unconscious." Cyborg said walking over to her and showing Starfire Zox's side. "How's Robin?"  
  
"Robin is fine, he is currently talking to Beast Boy." Starfire answered. There was an awkward silence, but Zox rolling off the couch and landing on the floor with a thud broke the silence. Starfire couldn't help but laugh. Raven put her back on the couch with her powers.  
  
"Why are you guys still here?" Robin asked from the doorway.  
  
"All of Zox's wounds have healed somehow." Raven answered.  
  
"Oh how'd that happen?" Robin asked turning to the couch. "And where'd she go?"  
  
The titans turned to the couch. Empty. As the titans looked around they heard a shrill scream from the roof.  
  
"Beast Boy!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Man how could Robin side with Zox over me?" Beast Boy asked himself angrily. Suddenly strange dark voice said something behind him.  
  
"You die now."  
  
Beast Boy screamed.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
=] 


End file.
